dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Rogue (Dragon Age II)
|talents = |health base = 125 |health bonus = 25 |power = Stamina |power base = 130 |power bonus = 30 |strength base = 10 |strength bonus = 0 |dexterity base = 13 |dexterity bonus = 3 |magic base = 10 |magic bonus = 0 |cunning base = 12 |cunning bonus = 2 |willpower base = 11 |willpower bonus = 1 |constitution base = 10 |constitution bonus = 0 |attack base = 64 |attack bonus = |defense base = 57 |defense bonus = |health level base = |health level bonus = |power level base = |power level bonus = |skill level base = |skill level bonus = |damage level base = |damage level bonus = }} } |supertitle = Class |name = Rogue }} The rogue is one of three playable classes in Dragon Age II. Rogues can wield a dagger in each hand or rain arrows from a distance. They are particularly adept at tearing down individual opponents and are the only class that can pick locks and disarm traps. Class Description Dragon Age II: Classes A rogue fights with precision. Whether unleashing a torrent of arrows at range, or landing cut after devastating cut up close, these deadly combatants focus on a single target and dismantle it with deadly efficiency. As an archer, a rogue’s mobility is his or her greatest asset. Able to leap clear of combat with ease, the rogue can easily evade single pursuers. Foes hoping to close in will often find themselves pinned in place by an expertly placed arrow through the leg. Should the situation grow more dire, careful distraction and well practiced evasion techniques let the rogue sneak clear of groups, letting foes turn their attentions to the heavily armored warriors. Armed with dual daggers, a rogue focuses more on positioning, and teaming up with warriors and mages to deal out maximum damage while enemies are either distracted or disabled. Acrobatic strikes lacerate foes, often leaving them bleeding out and steadily weakening, while the rogue smoothly slips behind for a devastating backstab. Rogues focus on dexterity and cunning, a combination that trades power for precision. Critical hits are the bread and butter of the rogue, and they have many abilities that can increase the odds of landing one. These attributes also lead to a solid defense, making the rogue a difficult opponent to hit, which is critical for a class that typically lacks the strength to wear heavier armors. Specializations :* Anyone can kill for money, but those who follow the Antivan traditions know how to do so with style. While every assassin is different, some favoring up close and personal kills and others striking at range, they are all deadly predators and skilled at exploiting their foe’s weaknesses. There are a surprisingly large number of assassins at work in Kirkwall, though most are away on contract at any given time. :* Duelists specialize in calling out single opponents and eliminating them, quickly. While the art of dueling is less popular in Kirkwall than the more-refined cities of Orlais, there are still plenty of trainers who can teach rogues they deem sufficiently quick of wit. The rogue’s preferred weapon, be it blade or bow, has little consequence on this tree. A distracted and enraged foe is an easy target at any range. :* Shadow rogues employ misdirection and an unassuming façade to waylay their opponents with devastating attacks. As a smuggling hub, Kirkwall has more than a few practitioners of these techniques who will pass down their secrets to those they deem sufficiently skilled. Talents :* Archers specialize in picking off distant targets and suppressing enemy ranks. This talent tree is required for characters to equip bows. :* Rogues who favor dual weapons focus on close combat, using speed and precision to expertly fell their enemies. :*Sabotage relies on stuns and clouds of smoke to control the battlefield. Master saboteurs can even cause enemies to fight amongst themselves. :*Scoundrels strike hardest when the enemy is not looking. Rogues who delve into these talents are able to misdirect foes to a companion of their choosing. :*Specialists train their bodies for speed, precision, or attack. Tales tell of rogues who are even able to reach a nirvana-like state, in which their body is in harmony. :* Subterfuge talents focus on tricky maneuvering and deception to gain the upper hand in battle. External links * Party Profiles: Rogue * Official Class Page * Dragon Age 2 Demo Rogue In Action (Video) References Category:Rogues Category:Classes